<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll save you by IronMorganVane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589104">I'll save you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMorganVane/pseuds/IronMorganVane'>IronMorganVane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Epilogue [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, Multi, So Wrong It's Right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMorganVane/pseuds/IronMorganVane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has been taken prisoner, and by the look of it, things are not going to end up well. Neither for her or for Etheria. </p><p>Or maybe, in the end, everything will work out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Epilogue [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll save you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This small piece is set after the second chapter of Aftermath, but it is a separate chapter from the main story. It's a little bit dark, I hope not too much. </p><p>Also, I wrote it while listening to the soundtrack of Dark (the series), specifically the song called Inside, by Chris Avantgarde and Red Rosamund. So if you want to get into the mood, listen that song. It's sooo goood. </p><p>If you have any comments, please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was brought into the throne room and thrown on her knees by Rogelio in front of the stairs leading to the throne. Octavia, Lonnie, Grizzlor, Evelia and Cobalt stood up behind her. </p><p>The same throne she had seen at the Fright Zone, but in another room. Inside of a castle. The same greenish light illuminating it, the same feeling of fear, yes fear, surrounding the place. She had lost against them as she was only one; one against six. Not only they were good at close combat, but they had also been able to obtain magic.</p><p>Catra and her were the only ones left from the Princess Alliance. Mystacor had fallen, too. To make things worse, Adora was the last one with Magic, strong and stupid enough to go against them. The rest had fallen and their magic had been sequestered by the people standing now so close to her. All of them were showing signs of their wrongdoings, either by scars or by the change of their normal features. Evelia’s hair, once beautifully black, was now totally white. </p><p>-	We have brought her, as per your request. – Evelia spoke, while bowing. </p><p>-	How can you do this?? You don’t understand! You will destroy Etheria in the process. We were your friends, Entrapta! You can’t keep doing this, please, stop.– <br/>        Adora cried, shouting, pleading. </p><p>From the darkness, the figure of Entrapta slowly came into light, going down the stairs from the top of her throne. She was no longer the small, bubbly, naïve princess she had met.  In front of her rose a different person. She was not using her hair in ponytails anymore, her hair appeared to be left unstrained. She was no longer using her overalls, nor bright colours in her clothes, and was using a dress more like the one Lord Hordak always used, with a long cloak, all in black. Long black high heeled boots made her look taller than she was. After listening to Adora, her hair became a menacing group of snake-like tendrils ready to attack. Using her hair with incredible speed, she came closer to Adora, who was only able to gasp. </p><p>-	Oh! But I can do it. And I will do it. And there is something you might be forgetting: I understand everything, all of us do. – Entrapta said while looking at <br/>        Adora’s face. It had been ages since Adora had seen Entrapta this close. She also saw her scars, her robotic arm. She had lost it when she got her magic for the <br/>        first time. Courtesy of tinkering with dark magic. </p><p>Adora opened her eyes, with incredulity. If they really knew what was going to happen, why were they still doing it? </p><p>-	I understood that you didn’t try to save him. I understood that if it had been any of the other princesses or Catra, you would have done everything to save them. <br/>        But as he was no longer important to you, he served his purpose and he was no longer needed! – Entrapta, kept talking but started looking somewhere else. – <br/>        But we will make things right, we will bring them back. – Entrapta looked at her people, the ones that had been with her and smiled. </p><p>Adora finally understood why Lonnie and Rogelio had accepted to work with her. Because of Kyle, as he had also been a casualty. Everything made sense now, at least the idea… not the technicalities.  </p><p>-	Are you going to bring them back? How would that possibly work, Entrapta? This is madness. You are willing to destroy Etheria based on the assumption that <br/>         you can bring them back? – Adora was raging mad. </p><p>-	It is not an assumption, data doesn’t lie. But you would never understand, and you don’t need to. – Entrapta spoke to Adora, but now she had regained her <br/>        composure. Her hair laid down, her face was expressionless. – Darlings, It is time! </p><p>All of them got around Adora, and with the exception of Entrapta, everyone else started to move their hands at the same time. Dark red symbols were drawn around the former princess of Power, that now appeared visibly scared. </p><p>-	Entrapta, please!! Don’t do it!!</p><p>Without caring about what Adora was saying, Entrapta nodded, giving them a sign to start the process. The symbols flashed, going straight into Adora’s body, which started to shout in pain. Coming from her, a blue light was emanated. At this point, Entrapta made a drawing with her hands pulling the light onto her. </p><p>Adora’s pain was silenced by her own pain. But it didn’t matter, this was the last part of the puzzle. Due to the magic being freed in Etheria, her plan had been possible. She needed as much magic as she could take to fulfil her goal. Time travel was not a laughing matter and it was way more difficult and dangerous than just space travel. </p><p>When they finished, Adora fell on the floor. She was unconscious, but not dead. Due to the type of magic she had, her life had not been taken. The floor shook, Etheria was not going to hold for much longer. </p><p>Entrapta was held by Grizzlor and Cobalt before she reached the floor. She was in pain and drained in energy. </p><p>-	I need to recover my energy to get everything ready for the final step. Make sure to recover, we will need every drop of energy we have. We are almost there. – <br/>        Entrapta spoke while keeping one hand over her chest. – Rogelio, take Adora into her cell. Catra will come to get her. Let her do it, it doesn’t matter. - </p><p>Rogelio roared and took Adora into his arms. Everyone nodded, they really didn’t need to speak. They were ready to do what was needed. Entrapta walked towards her room. Once inside her knees lost their strength and she fell on the floor. </p><p>-	Oh, my little Queen Entrapta – A voice was heard inside the room, getting close to her. Entrapta raised her head . – What have you done this time? – Double <br/>        Trouble got close to Entrapta and helped her to stand up. </p><p>-	I have obtained every piece I needed in order to complete my plan. Soon, all of this will be over. – Entrapta spoke to them, her voice cracking. </p><p>-	Don’t you worry, Darling. Double Trouble is here with you. You don’t need to be strong anymore. – Double Trouble hugged her - </p><p>Most of the light inside the room came from the monitors and tanks filled with greenish fluid. Aside from the beeps from the machines, silence reigned. Entrapta regained a bit of strength and started walking towards the centre of the room. </p><p>-	Well, I’ ll leave you two alone. I’m pretty sure people outside need some Double Trouble. – They winked at her, while turning into a double of Entrapta. </p><p>-	DT, thank you very much for everything. And also, I am sorry for everything, too. </p><p>-	Oh, don’t you worry darling! I am having the time of my life. – Double Trouble looking like Entrapta spoke, while smiling and waving her arms in a way that real <br/>        Entrapta would have never done. He left the room thinking that if Entrapta was ever aware of what he had done, his life was over. Well, it was going to be over <br/>        anyway.</p><p>Entrapta was left alone in the room, and she kept walking towards the middle of the room, where a big horizontal tank was located. She came close to it and kneeled down, hugging the tank with her hair and her arms. </p><p>-	Soon, really soon I’ll save you. I’ll make things right and we will be together. At least, even if it won’t be really “us”, we will be together. I’ll fix everything and I’ll <br/>        pay for everything that I have done. But it will be ok, because you will be alive. No matter what version of me needs to pay for it, I know I’ll gladly do it as long <br/>        as you live. This version of us soon will be over, but our sacrifice will allow a new world to take place. You’ll see. – Entrapta shed some tears over the crystal, <br/>        where an unconscious Hordak was kept "alive" by the various machines that surrounded him.  </p><p>A white light appeared to cover Entrapta and her surroundings. When the light disappeared, Hordak came back to a state of consciousness, gasping. He was still between dimensions, all alone. For the first time after swapping places with Queen Angella, he was glad this had been only a dream, or whatever these images were supposed to be. He was shedding tears, the idea of Entrapta destroying her world just for him had hit him hard. It had been the first time he truly understood the love Entrapta had for him.  </p><p>He was not sure about many things, including how long had he been there, but there was only one thing for sure: he had been right all along, anyone who discounted her were utter fools.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>